


Burn Forever

by J_Peachy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Peachy/pseuds/J_Peachy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 100 Word challenge for Aki's Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Forever

Born from flame, that one was. Born straight from the heart of the fire.

He never gave up. He crumpled to his knees and then caught himself, bruised hands bracing against the dirt. There was defiance in his very blood, belief in his eyes.

Asami pulled him up to find the eyes alight. Despite the blood. Despite the pain.

“Won’t die yet, asshole.” Akihito grinned. There was a crimson streak across his chest but his heart was still pumping blood. Would forever pump blood, if Asami had anything to say about it.

“May you never.” Asami murmured, and kissed him.


End file.
